


Pink Fur

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [6]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen





	Pink Fur

.

“NO!”

“C’mon Ray, you know I—“

“I said no.”

“Why not?”

“ _Why?_ Because they’re pink and covered in fur.”

“Yeah, but—”

“But nothing. If I say yes to this what’s next? A dress? A nun’s habit, what?”

“But I just wanted to—“

“I _know_ what you wanted you kinky sod!”

“But I’m trying—”

“You want to restrain me. I’ll bite… literally if you want. But we’ll use standard issue handcuffs not these pink, fluffy… abominations.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

“What were you thinking buying these? _Where_ did you buy these… Make it worth my while? How?”

“I want to use the fur cuffs because they go so well with _these_.”

“Leather gloves? I’ve seen those before, had those before and—”

“Look closer.”

“Christ do those gloves have fur palms?”

“Yeah.”

*click*

.


End file.
